dead_or_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki
is a character in the Dead Or School video game, a third-generation resident that Hisako saved in Akihabara. Personality & Character Though she herself admits that she is a coward and a crybaby, Yuki possesses unusual emotional strength and maturity. Yuki has been projecting herself to everyone (even her father) as a long-suffering individual, trying her darnedest to live in conditions that have driven many others into total despair for a long time. After meeting and befriending Hisako, Yuki develops even further, motivating the other refugees to help in the fight to regain the surface regardless of whatever or whoever gets in their way. Appearance Yuki is seen wearing a dark blue coat and a plaid scarf that she used to brave the low temperatures of the refrigeration chamber. Despite having left that area after the rescue, Yuki kept them on until the end. Skills And Abilities Yuki is shown to have good retention and analysis skills, which only become apparent when the war to take back the surface goes into full swing. Like her father, Yuki has been seen using only rocket launchers as a choice weapon. History Yuki and Daiba were living together at the Akihabara underground settlement, which had been protected by strong diggers who built tough fortifications and numerous traps throughout many of the area's labyrinthine tunnels. Unfortunately, the traps were not enough to stop the sudden influx of Mutants that came from Budokan, leaving her father with no choice but to seek assistance in Shinjuku after having been rejected by the Civilization Investigators prior. Accompanied by Hisako, Daiba was on his way back to Akihabara after dealing with the source in Budokan when Yuki sent them a distress signal: A spider-like mutant attacked the main settlement and made them evacuate to the secondary one further below. The mutant however, was persistent in pursuing them, forcing Yuki and the other residents to lock themselves in the refrigeration chamber where rations were stored. Though unable to follow, the mutant's attempts to pry it open deformed the door to the point that it was no longer movable, leaving Yuki and the others stranded inside. Ending Six months after the battle, Yuki has since settled in as one of the students of the recently-established Hanamaru High School. She has assisted Hisako with studying as well as preparing the pre-semester speech that the latter recited in front of the class. Relationships *Daiba - Father. Though living underground was rife with hopelessness, Yuki was the one who gave Daiba the courage to go on, the latter unaware of the fact that she had her own demons to face. Saving Yuki from the sudden surge of Mutants in Akihabara was her father's main reason for seeking help in Shinjuku. Gallery DOS_Yuki_Profile.jpg|Yuki's Profile Cut-In DOS_Yuki_LocketEAV.jpg|Yuki's locket picture (Early Access) DOS_Yuki_Locket.jpg|Yuki's locket picture (Final) DOS_Yuki_FA.jpg|Yuki and the other Akihabara residents in the refrigeration chamber. DOSHisaYuki.jpg|Hisako embraces Yuki. Notes & Trivia *Despite being one of the major characters of the game, Yuki lacks some things that even the optional refugees have: **A standalone field sprite. (As a result, she can't be found in the base train) **A Student Handbook entry complete with description. *Yuki's locket picture (the one that her father carries) changes in between versions: In the Early Access release, she is depicted with a hairpin and wearing a typical patchwork dress top. In the update, the hairpin disappeared and her wardrobe was changed to the blue coat and scarf. *In the earlier versions, Yuki tells Hisako about the history of the yakuza during the sub-objective in the Shinjuku surface area. She got the information from one of the spare iArms that Yurika left behind in the base train. This was removed in a later update, with Yurika doing the honors herself. External Links http://www.nanafushi.jp/ Category:Dead Or School Category:Dead Or School Characters Category:Refugees Category:Dead Or School NPCs Category:Characters